LAS PERIODISTAS: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Rainbow dash y pinkie pie se convierten en periodistas, pero ellas empiezan a pasarse con sus historias
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo cuando canterlot high era una escuela gobernado por el malvado discord, existían 2 hermanas llamadas sandra y alicia, las cuales veían el dolor que sufrían los estudiantes, ellas hicieron lo posible por intentar comprar la escuela, pero nunca lo lograron, pasando el tiempo cada una tuvo 2 hijas, las hijas de sandra fueron luna y celestia, y los de alicia, samuel y rebeca, las 4 niñas se juntaban ya que eran primas, pasaban horas divirtiéndose, cuando crecieron el director discord ya no estaba, entonces luna y celestia...

pinkie pie: eso es solo un cuento. dijo interrumpiendo a la chica que leía el libro llamada rainbow dash

rainbow dash: pues si. dijo soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro

pinkie pie: necesitamos algo que haya sido real para ese tonto reportaje de español. dijo mientras se ponía a pensar

rainbow dash: ¡LO TENGO!. dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo

pinkie pie: muy bien, este ejem, ¿no me vas a decir?. dijo mirando a rainbow dash seriamente

rainbow dash: ups, lo siento, contaremos la historia sobre mi, cuando logre meter esos goles en pocos minutos. dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían en forma de estrellas

pinkie pie: solo se te olvida algo, todos ya lo saben y esto es de algo que nadie debe saber, algo nuevo y emocionante. dijo cruzando sus brazos

rainbow dash: ja, olvidas con quien estas tratando, con rainbow dash la mejor en hacer cosas disimuladamente y emocionantes. dijo señalándose con el pulgar

pinkie pie: aja. dijo incrédula a lo que rainbow decía

rainbow dash: mira, esto sera sencillo, contaremos mi historia con otro personaje. dijo creyendo haber convencido a pinkie

pinkie pie: bien. dijo algo preocupada

rainbow dash: bien, el titulo es "_LOS GOLES EN 5 MINUTOS_". dijo apuntando en la libreta

pinkie pie: y podría empezar así, "_NUESTRA QUERIDA FUTBOLISTA..._

**EN LA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL **

maestro: bien chicos y chicas, pasen a decir su reportaje, el primero sera fluttershy y rarity. dijo sentándose en su silla del escritorio

Sin embargo pinkie pie era la mas preocupada de todas y rainbow dash le susurro

rainbow dash: todo saldrá bien, ya nadie se acuerda de eso. dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de pinkie pie

maestro: bien, ahora pasen pinkie pie y rainbow dash. dijo sentado en la silla mientras las veía pasar

rainbow dash: bien chicos, el titulo se llama "LOS GOLES EN 5 MINUTOS". dijo mientras abría un gran suspenso

pinkie pie: "Nuestra querida futbolista sofia del país de Estados Unidos logro meter 6 goles en tan solo ¡5 MINUTOS!, y eso no termina aquí, ella también logró meter sus últimos 2 goles casi al final del partido... dijo mientras esperaba que rainbow continuara

rainbow dash: con esto obviamente logro hacer ganar a su equipo, desde ese momento ella en los libros de mejores futbolistas se encuentra su ¡NOMBRE!, ¡QUE GRAN TRIUNFO, ELLA YA ES HISTORIA!...

pinkie pie: pero ahora ya nadie sabe donde

rainbow dash: se encuentra. dijo terminando en algo terrorífico

todos: aplaudiendo

maestro: eso era lo que yo quería oír. dijo aplaudiendo muy fuerte

Entonces entro un maestro, el cual también estaba aplaudiendo

maestro: eso fue asombroso, ustedes 2 las quiero en mi oficina después de que toquen el timbre. dijo señalando a pinkie y rainbow

Pasaron las horas, pero pinkie pie y rainbow se preguntaban para que la necesitaba el maestro, entonces toco el timbre, era hora de descubrirlo


	2. Chapter 2

Todos salieron muy contentos a comer, y las mane 6 salieron

applejack: wow, fue impresionante, pero todas sabemos que tu rainbow dash eras la de la historia. dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

rarity: pero aun así fue encantador. dijo mientras se maquillaba

raibow dash: gracias, pero ¿para que nos querrá el profesor?. dijo preocupada mientras veía su balón

pinkie pie: no hicimos nada malo. dijo mirando a rainbow

rainbow dash: bueno vamos a descubrirlo, y rarity escoge una mesa donde nos podamos sentar todas

pinkie pie: ¡Y NO NOS DEJEN SIN COMIDA, POR FAVOR!. dijo rogando

rarity: toda una modista sabe lo que le gusta a sus amigas, ustedes váyanse y dejen todo en mis mano. dijo enpujandolas a la oficina del director

Las 2 tocaron, tras escuchar la palabra pasen ellas entraron muy nerviosas, entonces el maestro que había pedido que fueran a verlo se emocionado

pinkie pie: ¿hicimos algo malo?. dijo mirándolo a los ojos

maestro: no

rainbow dash: ¿entonces para que estamos aquí?. dijo confundida

maestro: por que e visto lo buenas que son narrando sucesos y quería que ustedes se conviertan...

El profesor les contó y a ellas se les dibujo una gran sonrisa

**YA TODAS REUNIDAS**

todas: ¡¿QUE LES PIDIÓ QUE FUERAN PERIODISTAS?!. gritaron al unisono

pinkie pie: siiii. grito emocionada

sunset shimmer: wow, esto es grandioso rainbow. dijo alegremente

rainbow dash: lo se. dijo comiendo su manzana

pinkie pie: ¿eso quiere decir rainbow que somos espías?. dijo sacando una lupa y viendo huellas en el piso

rainbow dash: claro, tenemos que serlo para poder ver los secretos de los demás y hacer una buena historia

applejack: pero rainbow, eso es algo muy personal, no puedes hacerlo

rarity: si, ¿te gustaría que escribieran algo que es muy secreto de ti?

rainbow dash: no, pero.. dijo siendo interrumpida

fluttershy: entonces así se sentirían los demás. dijo con su tono tímido

rainbow dash: tienen razón. dijo mirando a pinkie

pinkie pie: si, la tienen. dijo soltando un suspiro

rainbow dash: bien, les prometemos que no aremos una locura, ahora nos vamos. dijo levantándose junto con pinkie

rarity: ¿que no irán a las clases?. dijo seria

applejack: si ya casi toca el timbre. dijo levantándose

rainbow dash: nos dieron una tarjeta que justifica el que no vayamos a clases. dijo mostrando una tarjeta blanca con el nombre de rainbow

sunset shimmer: wow, bueno si nosotras no nos vamos si nos van a regañar, adiós

las 2: adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie pie y rainbow dash estaban afuera en unos arbustos

rainbow dash: ¿ves algo?. dijo con los binoculares

pinkie pie: no, y es por que todos están en clases. dijo mirando hacia la izquierda con los binoculares

rainbow dash: pero aun así hay uno que otro que se escapa de las clases. dijo mientras miraba hacia la derecha

pinkie pie: no lo se, esto esta muy calmado . dijo quitándose los binoculares

rainbow dash: ¡ESPERA!, creo que veo algo. dijo mirando muy entusiasmada

pinkie pie: por fin ya era hora. dijo poniéndose los binoculares

rainbow dash: aja, parece que ya tenemos nuestra increíble historia. dijo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Todos leían el periódico, muchos platicaban sobre el:

**¡SE DESCUBRE LADRÓN EN LA ESCUELA!**

_Ayer, 24 de diciembre de 2014 al rededor de las 12:00 pm fue sorprendido un ladrón intentando robarse un documento muy importante para que nuestra escuela este identificada, el quiso convencerlos de que que era suyo, después de llamar ala directora, por fin le pudieron quitar el documento, el hombre fue identificado como dexter López, se lo llevo la policía mientras nos decían que se había escapado de ¡PRISIÓN!, información obtenida por las periodistas pinkie pie y rainbow dash._

Entonces pinkie pie y rainbow dash caminaban platicando sobre la siguiente noticia

pinkie pie: rainbow, no se si esto es una buena idea. dijo confundida

rainbow dash: lo se, esto parece aburrido, mejor no. dijo aventando la hoja a la basura

pinkie pie: ¿que aremos ahora?. dijo soltando un suspiro

rainbow dash: supongo que ahora tendremos que buscar otra cosa, en otro lugar. dijo mirando por todos lados

pinkie pie: y por que no mejor buscamos uno cuando los maestros están solos. dijo mientras dejaba de caminar

rainbow dash: eso iniciaría los chismes y recuerda que prometimos no hacer ninguna de esas cosas. dijo mirando a pinkie

pinkie pie: pero ya no hay por donde ir. dijo cruzando los brazos

rainbow dash: bien, tendremos que buscar algún lugar donde hacer la historia

Ellas escuchan un grito que les hablaba

?: esta es una historia interesante. dijo haciendo que rainbow y pinkie la miraran

rainbow dash: hola applejack y hola chicas. dijo mirando a las demás que venían con ella

todas: hola

rarity: que noticia tan interesante. dijo mirando el periódico

las 2: gracias

rainbow dash: ahora tenemos que buscar ¡OTRA HISTORIA!. dijo tomando del brazo a pinkie y corriendo 


	4. Chapter 4

pinkie pie: podemos...parar...ya. dijo apenas con aliento ya que rainbow la llevaba corriendo

rainbow dash: aguanta un poco mas, mira ahí esta el objetivo. dijo apuntando a una puerta

pinkie pie: ¿ah?. dijo mirando hacia donde apuntaba rainbow dash

rainbow dash: tendré que rebelar mi secreto. dijo tristemente

Cuando llegaron a la puerta pinkie pie se tiró al piso por el cansancio

pinkie pie: ¿y esta sera nuestra historia, una puerta, es en serio?. dijo levantándose del suelo

rainbow dash: no seas ridícula, aquí adentro esta mi lugar de paz. dijo uniendo sus 2 manos y pegándolas a su cuerpo

pinkie pie: sera mejor encontrar una historia pronto, te esta afectando que no hallemos ninguna. dijo preocupada

rainbow dash: yo diría lo contrario, ademas esta sera nuestra historia. dijo apuntando con una sonrisa hacia la puerta

pinkie pie: ahora...si...estoy...preocupada. dijo mirando a los ojos a rainbow

rainbow dash: te lo mostrare. dijo abriendo la puerta

pinkie pie: oh vamos rainbow, esto no puede ser mas...¡¿QUE?!. dijo mientras veía el lugar

rainbow dash: te presento mi lugar para relajarme y donde pueda reflexionar. dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el departamento

pinkie pie: vaya, es...es increíble. dijo entrando sin pensarlo 2 veces

Era una habitación, estaba una pequeña sala con una mesa pequeña, una silla al lado de la ventana que mostraba lo mas hermoso de la escuela y también del país, pinkie pie se sentó en el sillón mientras reía

pinkie pie: tenias razón, no estaba loca, este sera un buen reportaje. dijo mirando a todas partes

rainbow dash: así es, ahora trae tu libreta y pluma, llego la hora de escribir la historia. dijo mientras traía la mesa de la sala y la ponía en medio de la habitación

pinkie pie: pero hay que cerrar la puerta, no queremos que alguien se nos adelante ¿verdad?. dijo cerrándola

rainbow dash: bien el titulo cual sería, ¿"un paraíso"?. dijo mirando a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: no, eso le quedaría bien a un lugar que tiene muchos arboles verdes, plantas ,etc. dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba

rainbow dash: mm, que te parece "UN LUGAR TRANQUILO Y CON PAZ". dijo mirando a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: me gusta, mañana sera hermoso lo que verán...pero dash. dijo mientras miraba a rainbow

rainbow dash: ¿si?. dijo escribiendo

pinkie pie: ¿desde cuando conoces este lugar?

rainbow dash: veraz pinkie, lo encontré hace mucho, parece que alguien ya vivía aquí, espera ¡LO TENGO!. dijo mientras dejaba de escribir

pinkie pie: ¿que cosa?. dijo sacada de onda

rainbow dash: el siguiente reportaje puede ser del origen de este lugar. dijo parándose de su silla

pinkie pie: suena bien, pero ¿donde encontraremos información?. dijo en tono serio

rainbow dash: la encontraremos con las que saben todo desde que construyeron este lugar. dijo sonriendo

pinkie pie: a, la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna. dijo sonriendo a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: así es...


	5. Chapter 5

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

rainbow dash: lo hicimos pinkie. dijo emocionada

pinkie pie: lo se, a todos les gusta esta historia y hay muchos que van a buscarlo. dijo saltando

rainbow dash: si, oye mira ahí viene el profesor. dijo mirando al profesor

profesor: hola chicas, debo felicitarlas, con esta historia nuestro periódico escolar es muy popular, sigan trabajando así. dijo con el periódico en la mano

rainbow dash: profesor, tenemos una historia increíble, sobre cual es el origen de este lugar. dijo mientras se ponía feliz

profesor: algo de historia, bien pero después de eso, necesito que vayan a buscar algo de chismes. dijo serio

las 2: ¡¿QUE!?. gritaron impresionadas

profesor: eso es lo que piden los demás, quieren algo por lo cual reírse, ustedes aran eso o despídanse del periódico. dijo amenazadoramente

rainbow dash: no, no lo aremos. dijo retirándose junto con pinkie

profesor: olvide decirles que si ustedes dejan de ser periodistas, las reprobaran de año por faltar tantas veces. dijo mientras se retiraba

pinkie pie: espere. dijo hablándole al profesor

profesor: ¿si señorita pie?. dijo volteando a verla

rainbow dash: lo aremos. dijo en un suspiro

profesor: así se habla, hagan su historia sobre ese reportaje de historia de ese lugar y pasado mañana quiero algo sobre la privacidad de algún estudiante. dijo feliz y retirándose

las 2: esta bien. dijeron tristemente

Las 2 se fueron a comer algo, eran las únicas, pero necesitaban un lugar donde crear la historia y analizar lo que pasaba

pinkie pie: sin duda esto esta mal. dijo dándole vueltas con la cuchara al café

rainbow dash: ¿te refieres a tener que escribir chismes aun cuando lo prometimos?. dijo viendo su libreta y comiendo una pera

pinkie pie: exacto, esto esta mal. dijo mirando su comida

rainbow dash: pero recuerda que si no lo hacemos nos sacaran del periódico escolar y si lo hacen nos reprobaran de año. dijo mirando tristemente a pinkie

pinkie pie: tienes razón. dijo comiendo su arroz

rainbow dash: claro que la tengo, ahora vamos a escribir la historia

pinkie pie: bien, vamos a preguntarle a la directora sobre esto

Se levantaron y fueron a ver a la directora, al llegar tocaron y escucharon la voz de la parte de adentro diciéndoles que pasaran, obedecieron y vieron a la directora sentada

directora: hola chicas ¿que necesitan?. dijo amablemente

rainbow dash: bueno si lee el periódico escolar nosotras encontramos una habitación en la escuela y queríamos saber si usted sabía su historia. dijo sonriendo

directora: bueno, hace mucho tiempo cuando luna mi hermana tenia una gran presión en su escuela, yo le ice esa habitación para que se relajara y meditara

pinkie pie: entonces esa habitación es de luna. dijo escribiendo en su libreta

directora: así es. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: n-no le molestaría si nosotras escribiéramos esa noticia ¿verdad?. dijo nerviosamente

directora: claro que no. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: bien, muchas gracias por esto. dijo saliendo junto con pinkie pie

directora: no hay problema


	6. Chapter 6

rainbow dash: bien pinkie, la mejor manera en la cual podemos convertir esta información en algo impresionante es metiendo suspenso. dijo caminando junto con pinkie pie

pinkie pie: mm, tal vez tengamos que ir a un lado donde no haya mucho ruido. dijo mirando a rainbow

rainbow dash: pinkie pie no hay nada de ruido aquí. dijo dejando de caminar

pinkie pie: no por mucho. dijo con su típica sonrisa

De pronto suena el timbre y todos los estudiantes salen haciendo mucho ruido

rainbow dash: perfecto, lo que faltaba. dijo mientras se ponía roja de la furia

pinkie pie: vamos a comer algo. dijo sobándose la pansa

rainbow dash: pinkie pie, acabamos de comer algo. dijo mirando a pinkie pie casi en llamas

pinkie pie: o vamos, tenemos que ver a nuestras amigas, solo las vimos esta mañana en la hora de matemáticas. dijo tristemente

rainbow dash: bien. dijo con un suspiro

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería, en la cual encontraron a sus amigas haciéndoles señas, se acercaron hasta ellas y pinkie pie se puso como dramática

pinkie pie: cuanto las extrañe, a pasado siglos sin verlas. dijo abrazando a todas, hasta a rainbow dash y sacando lagrimas

rainbow dash: pinkie pie e estado todo el día contigo. dijo confundida y tratando de zafarse del abrazo de pinkie pie

pinkie pie: ups

applejack: y nos viste hace unas horas. dijo casi morada por que pinkie no la dejaba respirar

pinkie pie: es verdad. dijo soltando a todas

rainbow dash: no lo puedo creer. dijo sentándose con los brazos cruzados y muy molesta

sunset shimmer: ¿que te pasa hoy?. dijo sentándose enfrente de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: nada. dijo molestándose aun mas

rarity: estas mintiendo. dijo mirándola seriamente

rainbow dash: que no. dijo aun mas molesta

pinkie pie: lo que pasa es que no as comido. dijo jugando con rainbow

rainbow dash: pinkie acabamos de comer hace unos ¡MINUTOS!. dijo sacando humo por sus orejas

pinkie pie: jajaja ups, lo siento. dijo haciendo reír a las demás

rainbow dash: ya...cállense...¡TODAAAAAS!. dijo parándose de su asiento

fluttershy: bien, ¿que es lo que te pasa?. dijo tímidamente

pinkie pie: no hemos encontrado un lugar tranquilo donde hacer la historia, y parece que rainbow dash no lo tomo de buena forma. dijo mirando a todas tristemente

fluttershy: ¿por que no lo dijeron antes?, en mi casa hay mucha tranquilidad, pueden ir si quieren. dijo sonriendo

pinkie pie: claro, bueno si rainbow esta deacuerdo. dijo mirándola

rainbow dash: eso estaría bien, muchas gracias fluttershy. dijo ya calmada

rarity: ya toco el timbre, mejor nos vamos. dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

todas: esta bien

Rainbow dash jalo a pinkie pie hasta atrás de todas las chicas y comenzó a hablar con ella

rainbow dash: bien, de algo nos sirvió que dijeras la verdad. dijo sonriendo

pinkie pie: siempre me lo dicen, pero que hay de la historia

rainbow dash: ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ademas alguien tan buena como nosotras para hacer que las historias sean emocionantes no debe preocuparse por eso, dijo orgullosamente

pinkie pie: bie, entonces nos reunimos en la casa de fluttershy. dijo saltando

rainbow dash: claro, ahora calla que ya llegamos al salón, prepara tu tarjeta. dijo sacando su tarjeta

pinkie pie: bien. dijo haciendo lo mismo

maestra: señorita pinkie pie y señorita dash, que milagro espero que tengan una buena explicación. dijo cruzada de brazos

rainbow dash: creo que la explicacion es est. dijo enseñando la tarjeta de ella y de pinkie

maestra: bien, tomen asiento. dijo devolviéndoles las tarjetas

Las dos se fueron a sus lugares y prestaron atención a la clase, cosa rara que hacia rainbow dash pero ahora ella tenia que olvidarse de sus problemas


	7. Chapter 7

Toco el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron, pinkie pie y rainbow dash se fueron a la casa de fluttershy, ahí hicieron su historia, fluttershy tenia razón, es muy tranquila su casa

pinkie pie: entonces esa habitación es de nuestra estimada subdirectora luna. dijo dictándole a rainbow

rainbow dash: yyyyy...punto. dijo poniendo el punto final

pinkie pie: esto es genial, pero rainbow, mañana tenemos que hacer una historia de chismes

rainbow dash: lo se. dijo en un suspiro

pinkie pie: pero eso es muy sencillo

rainbow dash: mm, si pero recuerdas la promesa que hicimos

pinkie pie: si si, "prometemos que nunca aremos una locura". dijo recordando lo que prometieron

rainbow dash: entonces, creo que lo aremos. dijo segura

pinkie pie: no lo se, una promesa es una prome... dijo siendo interrumpida

rainbow dash: pero pinkie pie, nos podrían reprobar, no hay otra salida

pinkie pie: tienes razón, hagámoslo

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

fluttershy: ¿pueden creer que esta habitación era de la subdirectora luna?. dijo con el periódico en la mano

applejack: es verdad, también me sorprende. dijo mirando a fluttershy

rarity: esas 2 merecen una felicitación. dijo alegremente

sunset shimmer: si, hacen las historias muy buenas, pero hay que buscarlas

todas: vamos

**CON PINKIE Y RAINBOW **

rainbow dash: mira, hay un romance entre estos 2. dijo mostrándole imágenes a pinkie

pinkie pie: no...lo...puedo...creer. dijo sorprendida

rainbow dash: si yo tampoco. dijo con cara de asco

voz: que bien, ahí están

pinkie y rainbow: ¿ah?. dijeron mirando y encontrándose con sus amigas

fluttershy: fue muy increíble su historia. dijo en tono tímido

rainbow dash: gra-gracias. dijo ocultando las imagines detrás de ella

rarity: ya ansió la siguiente noticia

pinkie pie: gracias, la siguiente tratara sobre el roman...dijo siendo tapada su boca por rainbow dash

rainbow dash: jajaja, tratara sobre, una obra que se estrenara. dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente

pinkie pie: s-si a eso me refería. dijo sonriendo

rarity: ¿segura? por que pinkie dijo

rainbow dash: tranquila, adiós, dijo corriendo junto con pinkie pie

todas: adiós

applejack: esto fue extraño

sunset shimmer: si, muy extraño


	8. Chapter 8

rainbow dash: pinkie pie ¿como se te ocurre delatarnos?. dijo con poco aliento después de correr tanto

pinkie pie: lo siento, se me salió. dijo igual de cansada como rainbow dash

rainbow dash: bueno, hoy nos vemos en mi casa y veremos como le hacemos con esta historia

pinkie pie: esta bien

**EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

pinkie pie: ¿puedes creer que fluttershy esta saliendo con big mac?. dijo viendo las fotos

rainbow dash: no, ¡QUE ASCO!. dijo poniendo su mano en la boca como si fuera a vomitar

pinkie pie: bien, hay que hacer el trabajo. dijo tomando un lápiz

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

Todos en canterlot high reían al ver el periódico, muchos contaban chismes, y un grupo de chicas molestas buscaban a las culpables

applejack: ahí están. dijo mirando a pinkie pie y a rainbow dash

pinkie pie: o no

rainbow dash: ¡CORRE!. dijo haciendo que pinkie pie diera vuelta y saliera corriendo perseguida por sus amigas

Después de un rato applejack lanzo su lazo y las atrapo a las 2, por lo cual se las llevaron a un salón

applejack: bien ustedes 2, ¿por que lo hicieron?. dijo amarrándolas a una silla

rainbow dash: no teníamos otra salida. dijo intentando soltarse

rarity: fluttershy no quiere salir del baño

pinkie pie: ¿por que?. dijo haciendo que todas la miraran feo, hasta rainbow dash

rainbow dash: pinkie pie, fue por lo que pusimos en el periódico. dijo irritada

pinkie pie: ups, perdón. dijo riendo

sunset shimmer: ustedes prometieron no hacer ese tipo de historias

rainbow dash: lo sabemos

rarity: ¿entonces por que no cumplieron?

pinkie pie: por que...dijo mirando a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: creo que es hora de decirles la verdad. dijo mirando a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: si, creo que seria lo mejor

rainbow dash: la verdad es...


	9. Chapter 9

rainbow dash: la verdad es... que el profesor nos obligo. dijo haciendo que todas se miraran confundidas

pinkie pie: el se acerco a nosotras y nos dijo que era hora de hacer lo que todos estaban pidiendo

rainbow dash: que era hacer chismes, pero nosotras lo negamos y nos fuimos

pinkie pie: el nos amenazo que si no lo hacíamos nos quitarían la tarjeta con la cual justificamos las faltas

rainbow dash: lo cual es muy malo, ya que sin esa tarjeta, seriamos reprobadas de año, por todas nuestras faltas

pinkie pie: justo por eso comenzamos a hacer esas historias de chismes

rainbow dash: solo por esa tonta amenaza del profesor del periódico escolar

rarity: ¿y no nos quisieron contar sobre eso?

rainbow dash: no pensamos en una opción B

sunset shimmer: pues díganle a la directora celestia

pinkie pie: seria difícil ya que el profesor lo negaría

applejack: las ayudaremos

rainbow dash: agradezco tu interés, pero ya no hay otra salida mas que esta

pinkie pie: hacer chismes

sunset shimmer: no se rindan, podemos hacerlo

pinkie pie: bueno, esta bien

rainbow dash: si hagámoslo

Todas se levantaron y fueron con la directora, le platicaron todo y eso causo un gran disgusto a la directora, enseguida fueron a ver al profesor, el cual como dijo rainbow, lo mego todo, pero ya habían muchas pruebas, y ese profesor fue despedido, causando gran felicidad a pinkie pie y rainbow dash, sin duda las 2 estaban en la despedida de ese profesor, o mas bien toda la escuela.

rainbow dash: sabes una cosa pinkie pie, creo que a la próxima les diremos a todos el problema

pinkie pie: si, jajaja

Se aleja la cámara y se escuchan las risas de las 2

**FIN**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO **


End file.
